Snowplows which are mounted on the front of a truck or other vehicle are typically connected to the truck frame using a rigid carriage. The rigid connection of the plow to the frame easily transfers impact loads from the plow to the frame, and potentially causes damage to the truck. For example, if the plow hits a street curb while plowing, the force of the impact is transmitted through the plow and mounting carriage to the truck frame. Trip springs have been provided on the rear surface of the plows in an effort to minimize the impact forces. However, some of the forces are still transferred to the frame.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a front-mount snowplow impact resistance system which absorbs the forces of impact resulting from the plow hitting an object.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved front hitch assembly for a snowplow which minimizes the transfer of impact forces when the plow hits an object.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of impact-absorbing pads installed in the mounting brackets of a front snowplow hitch assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an impact resistive snowplow for the front of a vehicle which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.